


[博君一肖]亲爱的阿波罗

by fishmans69



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishmans69/pseuds/fishmans69
Summary: 高中生x准姐夫，狗血，恶趣味，慎入。





	1. Chapter 1

王一安最近交了个男朋友，天天在饭桌上脱口秀，说人有多好多好，叽叽喳喳比秋日清晨扰人的灰喜鹊还烦，被杨兰塞着吃个清炒苦瓜都能尝出甜味来。

王一博坐在他姐旁边，努力忽视那阵嘈杂，一心二用不太熟练，夹一块酸萝卜老是夹不起来。

他开学升高三，漫长暑假就抠出个零头，其余统统被征用，天天面朝黄土背朝天骑着车去补课。

太阳晒在他的脸上，用力得像在施黥刑。

历史老师在讲台上念“存天理灭人欲”，扩音器把女人干皱的声音扩充成立方体。

教鞭甩在黑板上打出震耳欲聋的风声，女老师说你们高三了，小心思都给我收起来，没什么比高考更重要。

这会儿听着王一安又在说那位了不起的肖战，王一博乜过去一个眼神，觉得自己真的被灭人欲了，蠢蠢欲动的早恋因子被他姐腻得退避三舍，简直想烧死全世界的臭情侣。

杨兰看见了那个白眼，平整的脸上泛出笑纹，一把勺子先敲了瘦高的男孩脑袋。

嘎嘣一声，男孩闷着揉那块头皮。

又转过去敲王一安，王一安躲开了，理理头发又是落落大方的闺秀，怨怼道：“妈，你还是护士长呢，怎么这么不懂得卫生，还拿勺子打人脑袋呀？要是肖战就不会这样——”

又来了，王一博想扔碗筷，胳膊上的青筋冒起来，蓄着力量，炸弹落桌前又看到王黎斋的警告眼神，最后悻悻地轻放，低低吐出一句：“我吃好了，我去学习。”

杨兰看了眼他的碗，说：“这次吃完了，不错，晚上妈给你炖鸡，睡前再喝两碗。”没看王一博。

王一安停了一会儿，看杨兰眼神转回来了，播放键又被按下，拧上发条继续讲肖战。

王黎斋今天出差刚回来，比较教育学术会议上的架子还没放下，整个人洋溢着英格兰的端庄高雅，端着碗像拿着麦克，拿腔作调的样子比平日里的强势稍显绅士温柔，冲王一博说：“用心点，你摸底考的成绩考不了我的系，开后门都难。”说完又去滑手机，转发系里发的会议整理推送。

王一博往房间里走，每一步都又慢又急，走的像街头被跟踪的特务。

那头杨兰还在问王一安肖战的家庭背景，尖细的嘀咕声传进王一博的耳朵里，又是所谓的家庭成员、财富背景、学历水平，和娘俩平日看电视老吐槽的人物角色也差不了多少。

他关上门，把亲妈和亲姐欢愉的笑声隔绝在身后，靠在门板上叹气，目光变成翅膀脆弱的蜻蜓，往窗外翩翩飞去。

小区的绿化做的太好，树枝快伸进四楼高的窗户里，叶片绿得发光，亮得赛过太阳。

王一博想起一周前和曹程看的那部黄片，心理的痛苦与胯下的痛苦仿佛产生了感应，一齐勃发起来，响应着窗外的翠绿色，流出带着颜色的，和血泪差不多浓厚的东西。

我是个同性恋，他想，我该怎么办呢。

细究起来，曹程给他看的那黄片没有加料，极其普通的一对一。流程也是标准化的，先口，再动工具，喷完一次再操，换几个体位射出来完事。

开头是女优给男优口交，技巧动人，镜头时不时滑到包裹着薄布片的胸部和阴部，曹程看得去摸自己顶起来的裤裆，动作非常自然。

倒是王一博吓得一直清喉咙，咳嗽声刻意的很，两只手盖在裆部，欲盖弥彰。

曹程是他同班的好朋友，大大咧咧的，不知道从哪儿下了部没码的片子，说女优是极品，拉上他看。

这会儿看他这么紧张，曹程笑他：“口交啊，没看过？你怎么紧张成这样？”

“我没怎么看过这种东西，”王一博觉得有点躁热，喝了口水，“我家就是个和尚庙，藏这些东西肯定会被我妈发现的，我懒得应付她唠叨，就没怎么看过。”

没怎么看过都是保守说法了，家教太严，其实就是完全没看过。

王一博家里藏不住碟片和u盘，小时候藏衣柜顶的弹珠都能被搜到，王一安高中时候mp4里藏的言情小说都被杨兰翻出来删干净，更何况其他边角旮旯。

他的手机早在高一分班后就被杨兰换成了老年机，拨号的时候会有电子女声高声播报电话号码，只能打个电话发发短信，存黄图黄片是不可能的。

但他紧张并不是因为口交，而是因为，他对女优的舔弄动作一点感觉都没有，反而是对赤身的男性躯体起了反应。

他的目光胶着在男人水亮的阴茎与瘦瘪结实的后臀上，竟是撕不下来了。

女优高潮的时候曹程在旁边撸射出来，王一博看着屏幕上男优晃动的腰杆与下体，闻到身旁传来的腥膻味道，没有抚摸也把裤子顶得湿了一小团，内心矛盾且羞臊，扯过校服外套系在腰上，拿着书包就往家跑。

一周后曹程还在打趣他面皮薄，王一博却是回过味来，自己应该是个同性恋。

巨大的恐慌席卷了他，如同松脂包裹住挣扎的小虫，小虫满心喟然，无力抵抗。

在这个迷茫的当口，他自小就井井有条的罗盘完全失效，指针狂躁，比不动还要人命，是四处乱转无处悬停。

其实不要方向也好，只要有人听他说话就行，可王一博根本找不到可以倾诉的人。

他不敢同曹程讲，曹程因为一次网恋经历非常恐同。但身边也没了别的可信任的朋友。

家人吗，他时常觉得自己和这个家格格不入，这个家里也没有一个合适的解铃人。

王一博他妈妈杨兰，在一家三甲医院的内分泌科住院部当护士长，做事说话一板一眼的，给老年人插留置针一插一个准，知行倒是合一。平日里王一博吃什么吃几筷子都高标准严要求，身上穿的手里拿的，内裤都是杨兰一手包办。王一博看见亲妈，逃都来不及，兜底，算了吧。

再说亲爹，王黎斋在一所985大学教育学院做教授，位置坐得高，也是托年轻时候在美国留学的福。课是不怎么教了，只给大二学生教外国教育思潮，成天接待各种外国学者，拿着学校拨的款去笼络香港台湾的教授，整个人透着一股官僚味十足的洋气。毕竟年纪在这里了，留洋经历只在他身上加了骄傲与张扬，绅士和谈吐只是外皮，一个屋檐下待久了能轻易看到内里的官僚影子。王一博觉得王黎斋好像更关心工作，告诉他也是徒增“你让我的脸往哪儿搁”烦恼，或者就压根听不进去。

王一安？恋爱中的女人都是疯子，现在满脑子都是那位肖战，哪里有空管自己的弟弟。

躺在床上思来想去，王一安平日念咒太多，王一博竟然迷迷糊糊想到了素未谋面但形象立体的肖战。

那人在王一安口中是那么的温柔达理，如果，如果他以后成了自己的姐夫，能不能帮自己排解这一切呢。

窗外的落日终于掉下去了，暮色四合，闷热晚风里没有藏答案。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

肖战上家里来好像是必然，但王一博总觉得有些早了。王一安才大三，谈恋爱也是第二回，再说谈上也不过几个月，万一以后分了多尴尬啊。

他在饭桌上难得插嘴说了句心里话，两条粗眉毛打着结，不是泼冷水而是真关心，只不过怎么看都是在唱反调。

家里人都以为王一博在护家姐，故意找茬呢。王一安的手虎钳似的伸过来拧他：“你才多大，你不懂的！”

杨兰也在旁边帮腔，眉目官司走了一遭，是实打实的满意：“小肖这个男朋友，好好处，妈觉得他特别不错，毕业就结婚也是可以的。”

“他是你系里同学？”王黎斋这几天忙着招生工作，倒是没向老婆打听这等大事，听这语气像是特别好的婿家。王一安说不是的，工作了，今年满二十四，自己毕业后二十五，年纪合适，要结婚也是可以的。

“重庆人，家里人都移民去美国了，父母和一个妹妹，”杨兰简单地介绍，“他更喜欢留在国内，读完本科就和朋友开了一家设计公司，现在在这边工作。我看过照片，长得挺帅，像明星。”说完重复一遍，要结婚也是可以的。

王黎斋也算满意，笑着点了点头：“那配我们女儿是足够了。”王一安开心地笑起来，放下筷子要给王黎斋看手机里照片。

王一博有着小心思，破天荒在他姐按他头前主动凑过来一起看。

真的很好看，瘦瘦高高，五官立体，眼睛大大的，笑容温柔，看起来就是心肠很好的类型。

王一博这下没话说了，在满堂彩中跟着点头，说：“要结婚也是可以的。”语焉不详，像在嘲讽。王一安瞪他，让他住嘴。

肖战月末时来了家里。

王一博当时在房间里写作业，正和一道导数题互殴呢，出了一脑门的汗，刘海也被挠得支棱成鸟窝。

门外突然像菜市场一样吵闹起来，他缓了几秒钟才意识到是自己八字没一撇的准姐夫来了。

肖战来了。王一博心里有些紧张，毕竟肖战是他打算托付秘密的人，想看又有些扭捏，便偷偷开了门缝偷看。

在家里还要做贼，他有些羞恼。

估计是为了礼数，那人大热天的还穿了件蓝色衬衫，袖口挽到手肘，叠得非常整齐，里面是白净的素t恤打底，下面穿着条黑色长裤，清清爽爽的，冲杨兰和王黎斋弯腰握手。

王一安在装淑女，像只黄鹂，安静地立在肖战身旁，嘴里轻轻柔柔说着些废话。这会儿介绍家庭成员，想起来还有个便宜弟弟了，王一安转头要走过来叫。

王一博瞅见，连忙把头往里缩，没注意磕到了门框，眼前一时间黑了下，疼得直吸气。

肖战走过来时就看见王一博顶着一头乱毛，苦着一张脸，眼角红红的，像小狗。

他先是惊讶，然后露出个特别甜的笑容，甜得打眼，说：“你好，王一博。”

王一博愣愣看着，后脖子起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，眉头不知道什么时候展开了，像折叠后又平展开的纸，留下一些空白但有痕迹的东西来。

那天的晚饭肖战也搭手做了一个菜，水煮肉片，辣椒和花椒飘在油里，非常嚣张。

全家就王一博没动筷，没办法，他吃不了辣。肖战听了王一安的解释，有些不好意思，笑着给王一博道歉，说没提前问他，真不好意思。

其他三个人立马帮王一博回答了，“没事”、“道什么歉呐”四处乱飞，王一安还娇滴滴地说：“我弟毛病多，你不用理他。”

平时王一博肯定会和他姐顶几句，转过来对上肖战湖一样的眼睛就蔫了，鬼使神差地说：“没事，我尝个味就行。”然后筷子捞了一片没完全浸在红油里的肉片，闭眼伸脖子吃了进去，吃上路饭也不过如此。

红色几乎是立刻就从王一博的脖子根漫到天灵盖，耳朵尖都是粉红的，像朵要盛开的粉玫瑰。

王一博狼狈地喝掉一大杯水，在家人的笑声里接过肖战递过来的纸巾，还没忘记说：“真好吃。”

肖战又笑了，眼睛里的湖水随着笑声震颤，一圈圈的涟漪把王一博这只小蚂蚁颠得快跌下桌。

王一博垂下眼不去看任何一个人，埋头数碗里的米粒。

当晚肖战在王家住下，本来人要走的，但是王黎斋说第二天我们要开车去郊外的花乡避避暑，小肖一起来吧。

王一安拧着手指在旁边羞赧，王一博脑子里盘算着小九九，没看见。

小肖，小肖，王一博在喉咙里念了几遍，心想这么拗口，为什么不叫人小战。肖战，小战，不仔细听好像也听不出差别。

“王一博，把你的狗窝收拾一下，你姐夫今晚和你一起睡。”杨兰来敲王一博的脑袋，表情却是和王一安来去。

桌上有只有一个人因为“姐夫”这词儿脸红了，王一安手指绞得更欢，彻底说不出话来。

肖战倒是没什么反应，还是那个笑容，果然年长三岁要沉稳许多。他去看王一博：“那今晚就拜托一博了。”

王一博闷闷地点头，眼神蜻蜓点水般的和人对了一下。

其实他也脸红了，感谢水煮肉片，没有人发现。

睡觉时王一博心里很忐忑，他不知道自己怎么了，思前想后，应该是明确性向后头一次和男人睡，身体不自觉紧张，像某种防御机制，带得心脏也慌张。

肖战穿着王一博的睡衣，说睡衣都是抬举，其实就是旧的大t恤和大裤衩。

王一博扭扭捏捏，不好意思给人用，肖战倒是不介意，温温柔柔的，说：“我的衣服洗完澡就准备搓掉的，睡觉时没衣服穿。穿你爸爸的不太好，穿穿你的，你不会介意吧？”一双眼睛亮晶晶的，去干传销去骗人，没人会不信他。

不介意当然不介意我怕你介意我不是那个意思。王一博脑子里车轱辘滚半天，语言中枢跟不上，把衣服往人怀里一塞，说：“衣服我穿过，你不嫌弃的话拿去穿。”

肖战接过去，指尖和王一博的短暂叠在一起。

钠块碰到水，王一博又嘶嘶热起来，幸好火没烧上脸，肖战走出去后才后知后觉地染了点在耳垂上。

肖战躺在王一博旁边，像是睡熟了，呼吸长长的。

王一博没睡着，试探着用左手去碰肖战的右手，两只小指和方才一样短暂的叠在一起。

肖战凉凉的，王一博有些烫，碰在一起就像寒暖洋流对冲，激起一群雪崩般的营养物来。

肖战没醒，眼窝盛着月光，王一博看了一会，意识到窗帘忘拉了，小心翼翼地爬起来去拉窗帘。

拉完回来在床边看肖战，身子细长，像杨兰过年包饺子擀的长面团。自己应该是比肖战矮半个头的，但衣服却是还大了一圈，怎么回事呢。

王一博有贼心没贼胆，只敢捏着两根指头去丈量，算不来导数，但是看得出尺寸。应该是骨架小，想到这王一博加上了主语，小战肩膀比我窄。

王一博红着脑袋躺回去，左手小指又蹭过去了，他知道，他也对这个姐夫很满意，但好像没人信。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

肖战进出王家的次数多起来，快数满一个手掌，不过在王一博看来几乎都是被迫的。

他个称职的闷葫芦，这段时间异常地话多起来，老说幸亏肖战脾气好，你们天天叫人逛街开车的，还没过门呢，怎么就使唤上了。

王一安对着门口的穿衣镜涂睫毛膏，脸拉得像驴，闻言停下动作五官归位：“全家人都没话说就你有话说。说吧，是不是太爱姐姐我，老怕我被你战哥欺负啊？”尾音忽然雀跃，睫毛膏涂了一半，一只眼睛大，一只眼睛小，看得王一博发笑。

得了吧，我是担心肖战被你们欺负。王一博心里满足地过了一遭，觉得自己和肖战达成了隐秘的同盟。

虽然肖战压根就不是王一安的对立面，但胳膊肘往外拐却没人知道的感觉是这样上脑，王一博揣着明白装糊涂，相当满足。

王一安今天要和肖战出去看电影，带着王一博，因为小弟马上满十七。

本来王一安都忘了，和肖战聊天的时候days matter提示框跳出来才记起来下周二是王一博生日。周六肖战加了一天班，下午马上又要开工，发微信说原来一博生日快到了，下周二我上班，不然明天电影带上他吧，我请他吃饭。

说完潜了，也没和王一安继续讨论。

肖战对王一博有种天然的亲近，看小孩的眼神是很喜欢，王一安观察到了。她对肖战的提议毫无异议，小舅子和姐夫搞好关系是必要，更何况王一博这小子还成天装蒜换着法子抵触人家呢。

王一博不知道一起看电影是肖战提的，他以为肖战只是要请他吃饭，电影是王一安良心发现，于是难得和他姐休战一个白天。

临出门了又吵起来了，坐个地铁的事，王一安硬是要肖战开车来接他们，王一博说她事多。

肖战来了电话，王一安在化妆，估摸着是人到了，让王一博接。王一博接起来，那头柔柔地唤他“一安”，语气和叫他“一博”时有点像，热水灌进耳朵，声音在水里显得空洞又紧密，但触感比真的耳朵进水要温和许多许多。

“啊，我、我是一博，”王一博结巴了，手指抠着沙发套，“我姐在化妆呢，不方便接，小战、肖战哥到了？”

王一安瞥他，眼神里全是嘲笑：“背着人家是大爷，怎么正面对线怂成狗啊？”

王一博无视她，听到肖战回答：“啊，原来是一博。我到楼下了，你和你姐姐准备好就下来吧。”喊一博的时候好像更温柔了，王一博想。

王一安还在定妆，少年在旁边背书，语速快，音量小，一个字一个字蹦出来像湘西赶尸，君不见黄河之水天上来，我们要看什么电影啊。

“恐怖片，”王一安终于完事，冲弟弟飞了个秋波，“望而却步了没？要不要识相点，留给姐一点二人空间？”王一博怕鬼，小时候在家看夺宝奇兵的碟片，被开头的骷髅头动画吓得往沙发缝里钻。

啊，京城八十一号。王一博知道，应该就是这部，曹程前几天带着小女友去看了，第二天上课都兴奋得听了好几节课，评价说女孩一直往身上钻，很不错的一部电影。没个正型。

他脑子里蹦出王一安扑进肖战怀里的画面，想嘲笑，背书背多了嘴角发僵，没能笑出来。

王一博把手里的背诵小宝典合上，走去门口换鞋：“你想得美。”

进场前王一博有些紧张，对着电脑看恐怖片他都不行，还进影厅享受环绕音响，太逼迫人了。

广播通知二号厅开始进场，王一博的心率达到一个小巅峰。他心里打鼓，脸上还是很平静，把可乐塞进王一安手里，从肖战那里扯下来最下面的电影票，说你们先进去吧，我去上个厕所。

王一安笑他不会是要临阵脱逃吧，王一博硬着脊梁，心虚地瞟了眼肖战，嘴硬道：“人有三急而已。”死要面子。

王一安笑起来，笑得王一博想拧她。肖战也跟着笑，却没有一点令人难堪的意味：“快去吧，我们在里面等你。”

等王一博撒完尿洗完手洗完脸，回去时候影厅已经黑了，电影没开始，在放广告。他摸黑爬上楼梯，看着地上的荧光指示标找到了第八排，弓着腰给人道歉，一路站着磕头磕到九号座位，发现坐在三个座位中间的竟然是肖战。

肖战脸上打着银幕的光，侧过来的脸有一半藏在阴影里。他应该是老早就注意到王一博回来了，手臂伸过扶手，帮小孩把座位按下去，低低地说：“快坐下，要开始啦。”像尊微笑的雕塑。

王一博赶忙坐下来，如梦初醒似的，着急忙慌，大腿根压住了肖战没来得及撤走的手，硌在肉上，一路硌到后脑勺。

他头皮发麻，脸一下子红了，抬起来让人抽开：“不好意思。”

肖战收回手没出声，王一博视线微移过去，看见他在笑。另一头的王一安伸头问怎么了，肖战说没什么，轻飘飘地就翻过去了。

王一博觉得这可能是肖战的超能力，什么话从他嘴里说出来，就很容易让人信服，说的话像催眠，能够构造一个令人放松警惕的世界。

比如这会儿王一博吓得全身僵硬手握拳，肖战只是拍他的手背，说：“不要怕，一博，都是假的。”他便不怕了，恐惧的潮汐退下去，只留下一地湿润细沙，偶尔翻起来几个浪，也是带着白边的软绵。

九十分钟很快过去，兴许是肖战的安抚起了作用，王一博觉得也没那么难熬，倒是王一安不停地扑肖战，扑得后者一直往王一博这边倒。

三人往出口走时王一博和王一安咬耳朵，骂她做作，王一安嘻嘻笑，心情好得不得了，嘴上没打仗，伸手去掐王一博的胳膊肘。

肖战带姐弟俩吃的泰国菜，来前做好了功课，专门把菠萝海鲜饭放到王一博面前，说听你姐姐说喜欢吃菠萝，多吃点吧。

王一博看他眼睛笑得弯弯的，也跟着笑得弯弯的，说谢谢战哥。

王一安也在旁边笑得弯弯的，说你怎么不谢谢我。

王一博嗤笑一声：“战哥请客又不是你请客，我干嘛谢你。”

男友在旁王一安不好发作，冲王一博挤眉弄眼，手里的叉子恶作剧地叉向酸辣鸡爪，要往王一博碗里送。肖战看到了，抓住王一安的腕子：“别闹了，一博快生日，今天一博最大。”声音很轻，不像指责。

王一博因为肖战的话雀跃，得意地冲王一安扬眉毛，看到对面相触的手，又把眉毛放进碗里，吃起菠萝饭来。

回家的路上下起雨，前面发生车祸，八点钟的路还堵得不行。

大周末的，王一安早上八点就起床开始准备约会，犯困睡着了。

王一博坐在副驾后头，脑袋靠着车窗，跟着有一下没一下的行进晃脑袋，眼睛一直在后视镜里飘。

这个角度能看到很多东西，肖战的眉眼和动作尽收眼底。

又是一个红灯，他看到肖战把本就很小声的车载音乐关掉，又把空调的风调小了一档，然后把王一安身上盖着的他的外套提起来一点。

最后突然抬眼，王一博来不及撤开，两人在后视镜里四目相对，一时间吓得王一博差点跳起来。

什么都没发生，车起步了，肖战转开眼，什么都没发生。

后视镜下挂了一个挂件，摇晃着。王一博余光瞥见上面写着“出入平安”，觉得心如擂鼓，不知道为什么自己会被吓这么一大跳。

他脑子有些懵，没有移开视线，索性也不伪装了，视线不再飘，直勾勾地看肖战，想起来看电影时肖战摸自己的手背，温暖极了。

那时心里拍的浪再次涌上来，柔软的白边镶得更宽，像一簇簇白花一样。

TBC.


End file.
